


Muse

by rchimedes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: A hot summer night where Akira can't sleep is seemingly blessed by the company of a certain artist.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during summer vacation before Futaba-chan's castle!! And honestly this is the softest thing I've written in a while.... what has kitashu done to me i'm so weak

_I can't sleep..._

A heavy sigh escapes Akira's lips from where he leans against the window next to his bed, fingers drumming against a cheek idly. The wind chime hanging from his bed sways, ringing out every few minutes when the wind manages to pick up enough. The summer heat doesn't disperse much even after the sun sets, the student thinks, which only makes him sigh again - this time with a tug at the collar of his shirt.

He tosses a glance over his shoulder where Morgana is, giving a lopsided grimace at how he's taken the raven's pillow completely captive as his new bed, sprawled out luxuriously as his tail sways to and fro now and then. Leave it to him to not be bothered by this, but then again, cats seemed to enjoy warm places, right?

_Wouldn't kill to install some air conditioning in here._

Not that he's the first to think that. Akira tilts his head, expression relaxing in contemplation. The last commentary he had about that was Yusuke, now that he's thinking about it - when the artist had spent some time at his place after the Madarame fiasco.

_Wonder what he's up to now that school's out..._

He had no family or connections outside of the Phantom Thieves now - a thought that's both pleasant and melancholic in the same breath. He finds a smile tugging at his lips at the thought, eyes closing. He only enjoys that thought and silence for a few moments before he hears something whizz past him, causing Akira to snap his eyes open.

Something clatters behind him and he turns his body halfway, attention focusing on something on the floor. Grabbing his glasses before sliding off his bed, the teen walks over to pick it up, pinching it between his fingers and giving a curious tilt of his head. This was... A pebble?

Akira moves back to his window to investigate, just in time for another pebble to fly into his window, this time landing on his bed. Almost too quickly, he leans out his window to look for the culprit, faltering visibly at who he finds standing there -

"Yusuke-!?" He tries to keep his voice as soft as possible, but it comes more as a hoarse shout. Luckily this manages to bring his companion to a stop from where he seems to be readying another pebble, that one seeming visibly larger than the rest. "Why are you throwing pebbles up here?"

"I read in some books that it was seen as poetic." Yusuke answers bluntly.

"This is a tatami paper screen...! You could've put a hole in it."

"Akira,"

The seriousness in the other's tone makes said person fall silent. They stare at each other for a moment, and soon Akira speaks once more: "... What is it?"

"You shouldn't be so loud. You may wake up the neighbors."

An audible sigh is all the teen can muster, leaning against his window sill on his elbows. He shouldn't have expected anything less, really. "Yeah," He agrees. "In any case, are you alright? I'd expect a message from you before you came over like this."

"I apologizing for intruding on you so late, Akira." Yusuke answers, shifting how his bag hangs from his shoulder. "I was on my way back to my dorm from retrieving some new art supplies, and I wondered if you'd like to accompany me back." He pauses for a moment before quickly adding, "That is, if you don't mind or have any plans."

"Buying art supplies this late?" Akira muses aloud, resting his chin in a hand.

"Some late night inspiration." Is the response he's given, light as if the other is talking of the weather.

The bespectacled teen looks over at Morgana again. He hasn't seem to have moved or woken up from the entire ordeal - strange, considering he was more tuned to his surroundings given his form. Akira weighs the pros and cons, but there's nothing really stopping him from not going... It's not as if he'll be missed this late, right?

"Sounds fine to me. Wait at the front, I'll be down in a minute."

Yusuke seems to visibly light up at his agreement, standing up a bit straighter and gripping at his bag. "Of course. I'm glad to hear it."

They exchange a nod before the raven pulls back into his room, sliding the tatami window shut and climbing off his bed as carefully as before. He grabs the bag he's left resting vacantly on the old brown couch in his room, shuffling to stuff in some clean clothes for the morning and a toothbrush.

As for a hairbrush - as if he could even try brushing and controlling the mess on his head. He didn't even try to anymore.

Satisfied with this, Akira throws the bag over his shoulder and descends the stairs, toying with the keys in his hands as he heads towards the front door. He can see Yusuke's shadow stretching across the concrete, which draws a smile to his face. A sudden bout of self-consciousness hits him, making him wonder if it's really alright to walk out in sweatpants, old shirt, and some sneakers he just slipped on -

It's late, he tells himself. So it's not as if Yusuke would complain about it.

The door opens then, and Akira is careful not to open it too fast, lest he cause the bell overhead to ring and awaken Morgana. He tries to open it as little as possible, sliding through until he makes it through the other side. His keys jingle in his hand as he shuffles through to find the one to lock it again, and once satisfied, he turns to face the artist.

"Okay, we can-" The words die in the teen's throat when his gaze lands on Yusuke.

The other isn't focused on him despite waiting patiently outside his door, attention skyward. It makes Akira realize how bright out it is right now, that the moon is supposed to be full for the next night or so. Yusuke's skin is pale, almost glowing; it reminds him of a porcelain doll.

Yusuke seems to finally noticing his staring, blinking and turning his head to give the Shujin student a slow arch of a brow. "Are you alright, Akira?"

"Oh," Akira breathes. (Just when had he been holding it?) "Nothing. It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just head to the station."

His companion smiles, nodding in agreement before they turn to walk together down the sidewalk.

* * *

It's not particularly surprising the train is seemingly desolate this time of night. There are a good handful of people Akira can tell from a glance are coming home from staying late at the office, those with odd jobs that certainly couldn't be named - jobs highschoolers like them had no business getting into.

Then again, being Phantom Thieves shouldn't be a business they're into either considering the dangers, but they do it anyway - he's in no position to judge.

A yawn escapes the shorter as he slouches in his seat, hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants as he leans into his company next to him. His head seems to fit perfectly against Yusuke's shoulder, serving as a comfortable place to rest. Yusuke turns his head, and Akira can feel his hair brush against his own with the action.

"Apologies, did I wake you when I came to visit you?"

"No," Akira closes his eyes with a soft sigh. "I was having trouble sleeping when you stopped by, so if anything I should be thanking you." For a moment, that's all he says, but a thought sitting in the back of his mind won't stay quiet. He allows his eyes to flutter open just a bit, shifting as a hand lifts to curl some unruly black hair around his index finger. "I guess being around you makes me feel that content or something."

The response he receives is a soft, amused chuckle. "If I can provide you sanctuary in the times where you feel you are struggling with yourself, then I'm happy to hear it. After all, you do the same for me so often. Quite frankly, it's a bit rewarding knowing I can repay you somehow."

It feels as if Akira's heart does a flip in his chest. Honestly, he envies that Yusuke can say such things with ease, without even realizing the damage he leaves in his wake on the leader's weak heart.

(It's only weak for one thing, an enemy he can't defeat even with the power of a Persona; an enemy he has absolutely no problem succumbing to either.)

In the end, all he can do is give a stuttered laugh. "Right... Thank you, Yusuke."

"It should be I thanking you, Akira." Yusuke answers, all to expectantly.

It's not soon after that the voice on the train intercom speaks announcing their next stop will be approaching soon, to which the art student looks up to listen intently and lift a hand as if to gesture to the voice.

"That will be the stop we'll be getting off on. It won't be long now, it seems."

The phantom leader hums quietly in acknowledgement. "I'll leave it to you to guide me then."

And Yusuke is more than happy to, of course. Despite how late it is, he seems to be full of energy when the train reaches their destination. He has a careful grip on Akira's hand as he leads him - "because you dozed off on my shoulder, I'd feel safer holding your hand in case you doze off again.", the slender teen had told him. The shorter doesn't mind it of course, definitely not. Despite how thin and tall Yusuke is, the artist's hand is warm around his own, but somehow it differs from the summer heat he had been complaining about earlier in the night.

Yusuke is talking away, something about his school and his favorite masterpieces made by fellow students they're sure to encounter in the halls as they head towards his dorm, but the thief isn't retaining much of it. His gaze is focused on the slender nape of his neck and down to his broad shoulders. His keen eye he's developed for the sake of Palaces sometimes comes in handy, allowing him to notice that the hair against his companion's neck is uneven, accompanied by a small beauty mark just hidden by the collar of his shirt that Akira can only see for a brief moment when the shirt shifts with every step.

"-... here, Akira."

"Huh?" Cue a blink and a shake of said boy's head. "Sorry, what?"

He realizes then they've long since stopped walking and Yusuke has turned to him, tilting his head just enough so some of his hair frames the side of one cheek.

"I said we're finally here, Akira." Yusuke repeats himself before opening a door and gesturing for the other to walk inside. "Please, after you."

"Oh - right. Thank you..." Akira rubs at his neck sheepishly, bowing his head lightly as he walks inside what seems like the first floor of a hotel more than a dorm. Maybe that was just the norm for prestigious art students?

(Thinking back on Yusuke having such specific tastes, he decides that has to be the case and leaves it at that.)

"It feels pretty empty here." He thinks aloud, just as Yusuke follows behind him and closes the door. When the other walks ahead of him to lead him towards his room, he obediently follows after.

"Many students here have gone home to their families for summer break. I am one of the few who chose to stay behind. That being said, there's no need to tiptoe around or worry we may be caught."

"I see..." So it was as he figured, huh?

Akira, for some reason, feels as if he should apologize - and he almost does, but a glimpse at Yusuke's face makes him decide against it. The artist doesn't seem to be bothered in the slightest, instead, he's actually smiling contently as they walk together through the carpeted halls and come to a stop in front of a door. Written on the golden plate are the numbers 243, to which Akira makes a mental note in the case he ever needs to visit on his own to see the other fo some reason.

After all, everything this guy thought about was art to the point he completely forgot about necessities like eating or drinking water.

Akira would prefer not to count the times he's made lunch for the other because he spent his money on art supplies instead of things he actually needed to survive... Not that Yusuke would agree. (He can almost hear the words echoing in his head, "I only need art to live!")

For a pleasant guy, Yusuke was absolutely impossible to deter when his decision was made on something... But it was a trait Akira enjoyed all the same.

Yusuke opens the door to his room after unlocking it, walking inside and waiting for Akira to follow after before closing it again. "I apologize for the appearance of my room if it looks too messy," He starts, but the rest of his commentary never escapes when he looks back at his company who's already landed face first into his bed. "A... Akira?"

"Mmhm..." The raven inhales deeply, relaxing against the covers with a sigh that's all too content. The familiar scent of paint and the detergent Yusuke uses mix together in the air, and the air conditioning only seals the deal to make sure he has no intention of moving. Instead, he only makes himself comfortable, moving to climb under the covers sleepily. "'mon... Let's sleep, Yusuke."

Yusuke is silent for a moment as he walks over to the side of his bed, watching Akira make himself more comfortable on one of the pillows to rest his head. A soft smile tugs at his lips, and he acquiesces into his leader's demand, climbing under the blanket with him after setting down his bag of art supplies at the foot of his bed. "Is my room really that comfortable to you?"

The Shujin student hums as a response, pressing his face further into his pillow. "It feels safe, I guess."

"Safe? I'd think you'd think that even at Leblanc. You're so capable, Akira... You always seem to know what to do with a level head."

"That's because I have you and the others."

He wonders sometimes what his life would be like had he not ran into Ryuji, had he not entered that palace or felt compelled to learn more about that other world. If he had ignored the Metaverse, ignored his Persona, lived a normal student life... How would he feel?

Probably terrible, in retrospect. Ann would still be suffering with Kamoshida's harassment, Yusuke would still be giving up his talents for the sake of a man who wanted to use him.

Yusuke's far too talented, far too good at heart to continue to suffer at the hands of someone else.

Silence falls over the both of them then, Yusuke studying the other laying before him with a contemplative stare. It occurs to him that Akira looks a bit younger like this, curled up in a blanket with his face relaxed. Strands of messy black hair fall in front of his face, tickling thick lashes that soon flutter open so grey eyes may meet his own blue ones.

They're bright and innocent, almost doe-like. A beauty he can only wish to capture some day in a painting, a sketch - something that may be released from the confines of his mind that remembers it perfectly, down to the last hair on Akira's head.

"What are you staring at, Yusuke?"

"You," The teen answers honestly, moving his hands to create a makeshift frame with his fingers. Akira's face fits perfectly into it. "If you were a painting or sculpture, Akira, I can say with certainty you would be spoken of for millenniums to come."

The response he receives is a scoff of amusement, followed by his visitor pulling the covers closer to his face. It doesn't hide the small grin tugging at Akira's lips, however. "You're exaggerating. I know all art is beautiful to you, but that's a bit of a stretch."

Yusuke hums, letting his hands rest against the mattress. "I appreciate art, but even I can admit when a piece lacks true impact." He disagrees. "I believe there is a saying... That people find beauty in art and writing because they deny the beauty within themselves."

Akira falls silent at the words, mumbling something incoherent behind the blanket he's pulled up to his face. The bridge of his nose is a soft red, and Yusuke wishes he could use such a color in a painting in the near future. He waits patiently for a response, though minutes pass before he finds it a bit strange and scoots a bit closer and carefully lifts the cover.

"Akira...?"

No response comes, for the bespectacled teen is already fast asleep, chest rising and falling with his breathing. His glasses slip down his nose, and the artist can't help but smile as he reaches out towards them, tucking a few strands of hair behind his friend's ear before pulling them off Akira's face. He folds them carefully, setting them neatly onto the end of the desk near his bed before he makes himself comfortable. A hand grasps the end of the blanket to pull it closer over himself and the sleeping male beside him, and he can't help but close his eyes with a soft laugh.

"Sweet dreams, Joker."

* * *

Sunlight he can't bring himself any longer forces Akira to allow his eyes to flutter open, squinting for a moment to get himself adjusted to the sudden brightness. The room is a bit blurry without his glasses, but he has no problem noticing the owner of the dorm is sitting in a chair next to the bed, sketching away on a notepad he has balanced on a knee. His brows are knitted together, focused on the paper, seemingly unaware of the fact Akira had already awoken from his slumber.

Of course, this isn't surprising. When Yusuke starts drawing, there are few things to pull him out of the process until he finishes or loses his muse.

He takes his time sitting up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and reaching over to grab his glasses he notices through his hazy vision. Everything becomes clear in the room once he places them on his nose, pressing them up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"'Morning." Akira greets, a yawn trailing after his words as he throws the blanket off his of his body and rolls his shoulders.

"Indeed it is." Yusuke answers, almost muttering as his pencil moves almost rhythmically.

_... Go figure he'd answer that way._

Akira can't help but smile lightly, running a hand through ruffled black hair. "How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I woke up, actually," The other answers. "Inspiration hit me as soon as I opened my eyes, and I couldn't bear to wait another second to put such a brilliant mental image onto paper. I have a wonderful feeling about this work in particular."

"If it's you, I'm sure it'll be great." And then, the shorter casts a slow glance towards the bathroom, pointing a finger. "You mind if I go get changed and brush my teeth?"

Yusuke finally pauses in his drawing then to give Akira a quick nod. "My home is your home, feel free to use it as you please. You would do the same for me, after all - and you have."

Akira falters, blinking incredulously. His heart jumps, causing him to stumble a bit as he stands to his feet with a nod.

"Right- thank you." is all he can mutter, grabbing where he left his bag on the floor at the end of Yusuke's bed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He feels himself grip at the front of his shirt in what feels like record time, glancing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A part of him is awfully _relieved_ his face isn't red, making him sigh out as he readjusts his glasses, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to take it off as he begins to change his clothes.

In doing so, he can't help but study the contents of the bathroom, finding it very fitting for Yusuke's personality. It's organized, though smudges of paint can be found around the edges of the sink and fingerprints from what he assumes to be charcoal.

Akira finds himself running his fingers over these marks as he pops his toothbrush into his mouth after applying some toothpaste, evidence of Yusuke's existence. It colors the tips of his index and middle finger a light grey, but he doesn't mind it, studying the color it leaves behind.

He wonders what the other's normal morning routine must be when he's in this place alone attending school. The difference in their lives is something Akira hasn't contemplated much on, now that he's thinking about it. He's always thought that everyone in the group were very alike - which they were, but the lives they lived... That was different.

Time flies by all too quickly. Before they know it, school will be back in session. Even though summer has only just begun, Akira can't help but have a feeling it will feel particularly short for some reason.

He spits into the sink and cleans his toothbrush, putting his sleepwear and the toothbrush into his bag before closing it back up, opening the door to exit the bathroom. Yusuke is still sitting in the same spot as before, gaze still dead-set and focused on his current project at hand. His expression has softened since minutes earlier, because now the artist has a soft smile on his face and - is he humming a little? That's a first.

Akira nears him curiously, body looming forward in an attempt to peek over the notebook to see what the other is doing. "So what are you drawing?"

Yusuke reacts, pulling the notebook to his chest and offering a smile. "You will know when I finish. If I show you, it may disrupt my creativity."

The raven scoffs a little in amusement, offering a light grin. "Can't have that, I guess." He acquiesces without complaint, soon lifting a hand to point a thumb to the door behind him. "If it's alright with you, mind if I head back on my own? I want to get home before Boss opens Leblanc, or he might start interrogating me. Morgana's going to be waiting for me as it is."

"Oh- you're quite right." Yusuke seems to come to a realization, brows raising. "I'm sorry, I've caused you trouble now..."

"No, don't worry about it." The thief waves a hand to dismiss the apology. "I agreed to come- I wanted to." And, well, it wouldn't be the first time he left the cafe after closing hours. He definitely recalls Ryuji convincing him to join him for some late night fun in Shinjuku...

The only difference is if he answers honestly that he was with Yusuke, Sojiro probably wouldn't mind it any. He seemed to like the artist, from what Akira could gather.

"I'm glad to hear that." The taller looks relieved at Akira's words. "Then, please take care on your journey home."

"You know it." The raven offers a casual thumbs up as he heads towards the door, pausing when a hand rests on the handle to give Yusuke one last look. "When you finish your art piece, come stop by Leblanc. Coffee's on me for letting me stay over."

"I'm more than happy to accept the invitation! I'll be sure to at my earliest convenience." Yusuke inhales, as if imagining the cup of coffee waiting for him in the future. "The coffee you make is certainly unmistakable... It will be the perfect reward."

"C'mon, you're exaggerating again."

The only response he's given is a chuckle and a shake of the other's head. He's still sketching away at his notebook, and Akira can't help but give into his curiosity and decide on one last comment while opening the door.

"I'm sure it'll come out great. Keep up the good work, Yusuke."

And then, he bows his head politely with a smile, walking out the door and closing the door gently behind him.

It's only a few moments after that the art student seems to pause in his drawing with a smile as he studies his work. "Yes," He agrees, speaking to no one at all. On the paper is a sketch of a sleeping Akira, hair just as unruly as it had been seconds ago and a soft smile on his face. A tragedy it is, that his leader will never realize or recognize his own beauty. In the same instance, Yusuke feels truly blessed he is capable of recreating it to such an extent, to immortalize him at his most vulnerable point. "It is truly a masterpiece..."

_Just as Akira is to him, equally so._


End file.
